


Breath is Bated

by xyndario (cyndario)



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Sex, Smut, Takes place before the events of Black Panther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndario/pseuds/xyndario
Summary: M’Baku and his wife try for children. Takes place before the events of Black Panther.I’m thirsty and not even ashamed of it.





	Breath is Bated

“What say you, little wife? Shall we try for another?”

 

A shiver ran through you as he muttered the words in your ear, his voice soft as it tickled along your skin. You arched into his touch, fingers gripping the deep brown skin of his shoulders as his mouth trailed along you neck, planting sweet kisses. Your responding moan was airy and full of need, and he chuckled at the sound.

 

“I need to hear you say it.” He muttered, the feel of his voice soothing on your skin. He nipped lightly under your jaw, a desperate whine surging from your throat at the action.

 

“Y-yes. _Please_.” You whispered, voice strained as you hurriedly answered. He leaned up to look you in your eyes, lips upturned on the side in that smile he always reserved just for you.

 

“Very well.”

 

M’Baku trailed lazy kisses further down your body, between your heaving breasts, along the sensitive skin of your stomach. He nipped at the flesh, dragging his tongue along the lightened brown stretch marks in your skin. Your whines grew louder at his actions, anticipation heightened as his mouth grew closer to the center of your need with each passing breath. Your legs widened, allowing him more room to settle between them. He looked up from sucking a mark under your belly button, brow arched in amusement.

 

“So needy you are. Tell me, what would you do if I just… stopped?” He lifted his upper body completely, straightening himself as if he were to move away. In your desperation you reached for him, jaw clenched in frustration.

 

“You _started_ this.” You seethed, trying your best to pull him back towards you. Your husband laughed at your words, but nevertheless resettled himself to his previous position.

 

“Well, when you state it like that, I suppose I should get right to it, hm?” He muttered, playing at deference. But you knew him. Knew he loved to tease just to get a rise out of you. Not tonight. Not after he had been torturing you with the promise of this all day.

 

“Yes. Yes you should.” You answered back, and he laughed as his hands kneaded the skin of your thighs. He closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath before he, on his exhale, opened them. Darkened with need, he licked his lips as he opened your legs wider, stretching you open as he settled himself fully between them. Positioning the backs of your legs firmly within his grip, he pulled you closer, his mouth hovering over your center. You gasped at the action, feeling your inner walls clench at the thought that he was _finally_ right where you wanted him.

 

He hovered his mouth over the glistening skin of your lower lips, breath tickling you in the most delicious way. You closed your eyes as you released a pent up breath, only to groan loudly into the night as his tongue laved a heavy lap slowly upwards before suckling on your clit. Your hands reached downwards towards his hair, gripping it loosely as your legs struggled to stay open.

 

M’Baku was immovable, holding you steady no matter how harshly you thrashed in his grip while his lips sucked your juices into his mouth. His thumbs swayed gently to and fro as the grip of his fingers grew more insistent, pulling you further down the bed towards him. You felt the tension in your stomach coiling tighter, the promise of release so close. M’Baku removed one of his hands from your thighs, and upon the touch of one of his thick fingers circling your outer lips you arched your back, the new sensation hurtling you closer towards the edge. Your grip on his head tightened, voice rising as your body trembled with the onslaught of your orgasm. As your inner walls gripped his finger tighter, you felt him groan against you, the vibrations heightening your release. While your body shivered as you came down, M’Baku lapped at the skin of your thighs, nipping at the skin while he watched you settle languidly into your bed.

 

Your breasts rippled with each heavy exhale, gulping at air as you smiled softly down at your husband. He spared you another glance while he crawled up the length of your body, fingers trailing along your quickly perspiring skin.

 

“Done so soon, little wife?” He taunted, the pattern of a circle drawn along your hip. You opened your eyes, trying for a glare and coming off as a pout.  M’Baku’s fingers gripped your chin gently as he positioned your face to look you in your eyes while he leaned down close. “I almost pity you… are you sure you can handle more?” He continued, playing at concern. However, you knew by how steady his manhood pulsed along your thigh that he was in need of release as well.

 

“And if I said no?” You teased, causing him to shrug his shoulders indifferently.

 

“I’ll handle myself. I am not so weak that I cannot last a night without you.”   


You rolled your eyes at his pride, swatting at his arm gently. “And deny us both? I think not.”

 

“Me? Deny you, my love? _Never_.” He tutted, chuckling as you leaned up onto your elbows. You placed a chaste kiss on his lips, chasing back to kiss him deeper as your nails scratched lightly at the back of his neck. In his hunger, M’Baku pulled you fully into his lap, fingers clutching you tighter as you ground atop him. Distracted by your lips and the roll of your hips he didn’t feel one of your hands leave their position on his neck until it was around his cock, the warmth of your palm dragging a moan from deep within his chest with each flick of your wrist.

 

You pulled away from is mouth, taking his bottom lip between your lips coyly as you pumped him slowly. “You better not.” You breathed, grip tightening around the head as your thumb swiped over his slit. Groaning, you watched him throw his head back, pleasure overtaking his body. You pumped faster, lips surging towards his neck where you placed deep kisses and bites along his battle scarred skin.

 

His hands gripped along your shoulders, holding you to him while he panted heavily in your ear, his release coming quickly. Your strokes grew faster, palm tightening and loosening on each up and down stroke.

 

“Give it to me.” You whispered softly, your kisses now trailing along his jaw as you felt his chest quiver with the threat of release. You recaptured his lips, coaxing him towards release with the quickening of your wrist. That is, until you felt yourself being placed on your back, legs spread wide. M’Baku was panting heavily as he removed your hands and rolled his hips, tracing the head of his cock at your lower lips while you held back a moan. You slick coated his member, shining in the low light of your bedroom while he growled above you.

 

“What are you waiting for, M’Baku?” You pleaded, watching as he placed one of your legs over his shoulder. You felt your body shiver, and then it was the delightful stretch of him _finally_ entering into you. “Yes… that’s it. Give it to me.” You whined, hands gripping his forearms tightly as he slowly sunk deeper into you. You felt so full, deliciously so, as you arched your back to accept him deeper. M’Baku began rolling his hips, each upward stroke rubbing against your clit. The sound of slapping skin was like the beat of a steady song, powerful and euphoric all at once. You arched your back, moans escaping you as you closed your eyes and let your pleasure wash over you. M’Baku reached for you quickly, grasping your chin as he made you to look up at him.

 

“Keep your eyes… on me.” He grit out, hips surging forward faster as he released you to reposition at your hips. Your eyes watered at the feeling of bliss overtaking you, the tense coil in your gut starting up again. “Are you ready for it?” He asked quickly, voice tight with the threat of his release. You nodded fervently at him, lips quivering as you whined pathetically at what was to come.

 

“Please, let me—“

 

“Come for me.” He growled, hips slamming into your own while his fingers slipped down and rubbed circles along your clit. Your cries were sweet, a mix of a laugh and a scream as the tension burst inside of you. Your legs held him tightly around his waist as he continued to pound into you, his end so near. When he came, it was with a roar, hips stuttering as you felt his seed coating your insides. He pulled you into him roughly once more, holding you in place as his manhood twitched sporadically, the final vestiges of his release filled you to the brim.

 

M’Baku exhaled heavily, chest coated in sweat as he positioned your bodies to have you lying atop him, never once separating the two of you. You felt ready to burst, the slick excess of your orgasms trailing slowly across your skin. Both of you attempted to steady your breathing, eyes closed as you basked in the afterglow. M’Baku’s hands caressed your back, blunt nails scratching along the skin. You turned your head slightly from its perch to kiss his chest, laying your head back down almost immediately.

 

“I’m thinking…” M’Baku began, “twins this time.” He waited for your reaction, neck craned a bit to look you over. You huffed against his chest, voice a whine as you swatted his arm. “You are against it?”

 

“Twins? Really?”

 

“What? It’s a nice even number.” He reasoned, a laugh coating his words. When you sat up enough to glare directly into his eyes, that controlled laugh burst into that deep laughter of his that sometimes had him snorting. At the sound _you_ lost it, laughing with him as you leaned forward to place a kiss on his chin.

 

“I will be happy either way.” You whispered, fingers tracing along his collarbone. M’Baku sought out your hand, intertwining your smaller fingers with his much larger ones.

“As will I.” He rumbled back, lifting your joined hands to place a kiss upon your knuckles. “As will I.”


End file.
